bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wulgee/@comment-99.244.200.151-20151121170937/@comment-116.15.78.181-20151122153526
Don't know about the other people in the comments but the guy before me has the right idea. I basically guarded my way out of the fight, since, throughout the fight he'll use his random AOE, so I kept the majority of my units guarded. My team had the following: * {Leader} (A)Blizzard Fang Signas Lv.120 Laguliz/Fiend Fang Imp'd * (A)Ice Legend Selena Lv.120 Gem Imp'd * (A)Hailstorm Armor Reeze Lv.105 Armor/Sinister Orb 0/0/300/300 * (A)Icicle Mirror Lune Lv.120 Laguliz/Celgrad Gem 0/0/0/0 * (A)Tidal Nacre Medina Lv.120 Jewel/Celgrad Gem Imp'd * {Friend} (A)Colossal Tridon Lv.100 Bud/Medulla Gem 150/40/40/60 Ideal priority was to get Selena's heal up (#1) and Medina's SBB (#2) for BB gauge recovery upon being attacked. For most of the turns I guarded all but Selena. When Selena's HP started going low, Medina took over, but never for more than a turn. Somewhere at Turn 3~5 when Reeze got her SBB up I used that too, in addition to Selena's normal attack, unfortunately Owen also chose that turn to unleash an AOE. Reeze went down, although Selena didn't, and had 1/4 HP left. Tridon's LS probably helped shore up the effects of Signas' LS, which together with Selena's HoT kept the team alive. I didn't manage to keep Medina's SBB effects on throughout the whole thing, but I like to think that it did help make things easier. Reeze's DEF buff I guess it helped Selena to take less damage despite not being guarded that turn. Still, it's more than I can say for Lune, who was basically useless for the important parts of this fight. The match is an endurance fight and nothing else; when Owen says "Show me your ....." (I can't remember the exact wording) there will also be an AOE following. This continues until he says "Hmph...", at which point the turn with auto-cast Angel Idol buff for your team should be next. Bring a healer AND a mitigator, both with stupidly high HP (as many have noted, Elimo with BB gauge regen items being the best option after the first turn) and never attack with a full team, even without using Bursts. Once the sequence of events for the Angel Idol buff comes through, he'll reduce everyone's HP to 1, but subsequent attacks will do nothing because of the Angel Idol buff. Feel free to unleash everyone on him then, as he will keep casting Angel Idol buffs on your team while lowering their HP to 1 with AOEs. However, he "killed" himself and ended the fight on the same turn I lowered his HP to >50%, so I have no idea whether it's possible to kill him or not once the buff comes through. Using items will result in Owen coming down hard on your team. Some people say to pop a Fujin at the start for the mitigator, but (when I tried it with my Raid team) he went his "Relying on items?" line and took all of them apart from behind mitigation (I didn't guard them for that fight). So I didn't bother to Fujin Medina or Selena for this round.